world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
040514doiryspor
12:03 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:03 -- 12:03 GA: hey dude 12:04 GT: ~Oh, Doir, hello.~ 12:04 GA: so uh, i mean, i think friends usually talk like, every day 12:04 GA: oddly enough, sometimes my team will ignore each other for like, entire days 12:05 GA: im not sure this is normal behavior, i think we're all broken or something 12:05 GA: anyway im getting bored of not talking so whats up in fishland 12:06 GT: ~We're off to ʃee the Witch, to paraphraʃe a certain well-loved movie.~ 12:07 GT: ~The ʃea Witch, ʃpecifically.~ 12:07 GA: maenam? 12:07 GA: whats she doing there 12:07 GT: ~Ah, no, I don't...THINK ʃhe'ʃ the ʃea Witch, thovgh I've been miʃtaken abovt her identity once already.~ 12:08 GA: what, did you do a sea witch hunt and sea witch trial? 12:08 GT: ~Alʃo, vnleʃʃ ʃhe'ʃ been, aha, bvʃy, with an vnnamed mermaid in the paʃt few ʃweeps, I rather dovbt it.~ 12:08 GA: unnamed? 12:08 GA: is this like, npc kinda unnamed, or unnamed as in you dont wanna tell me 12:08 GT: ~I don't yet know who ʃotʃiaʃ' father iʃ.~ 12:09 GA: is that supposed to be a name 12:09 GT: ~Yeʃ, apparently. It'ʃ ʃhort for "ʃovnd of the ʃhore in a ʃtorm', if I remember correctly.~ 12:09 GA: wait, shit, i shouldnt questino names 12:10 GA: last time i questioned names i got a mental stress 12:10 GA: some of the evil bugs had really mundane, human-sounding names like 'kelly' and 'miranda' or something and i pointed out that human names can only be 4 letters and i hurt myself 12:11 GA: (while the rest of the names were like, random letters, like zzxxgygsx) 12:11 GA: hey you should point out that their name is weird and see if you get hurt for science 12:12 GT: ~...I think I may paʃʃ.~ 12:12 GA: so are you gonna kill the sea witch? 12:13 GT: ~Not cvrrently, no. The plan, I believe, iʃ to retrieve a certain tadpole key to 'breeding'.~ 12:14 GA: ew 12:14 GT: ((i don't think we're supposed to kill her but i could be remembering it wrong)) 12:14 GA: didnt know you guys were into that weird stuff 12:14 GA: actually i think thats illegal 12:14 GA: you should probably kill her just in case 12:14 GT: ~Oh, for goodneʃʃ' ʃAKE, Doir, TADPOLE breeding!~ 12:15 GA: even nastier 12:15 GT: ~I don't even think it involveʃ any copvlation, from what I've gathered.~ 12:15 GA: i dont think tadpoles are mature enough to copulate anyway 12:15 GT: ~Trve.~ 12:15 GA: anyway you should probably definitely kill the sea witch 12:16 GA: witches are only good if a) theyre player characters or b) theyre in harry potter. and c) theyre as bubbly as maenam and sami. 12:16 GT: ~Even IF ʃhe iʃ evil, I can't jvʃt kill her, Doir! ʃhe'ʃ ʃotʃiaʃ' MOTHER!~ 12:17 GA: so 12:17 GT: ~ʃo, that meanʃ ʃhe'ʃ dear to ʃotʃiaʃ!~ 12:17 GA: we've gotta kill the queen bee and her heiress is like 'oh yeah go for it woo kill my mom she sucks' but i think its a phase tbh 12:17 GA: so what, sotsias is just an npc 12:17 GT: ~In any caʃe, if I kill the ʃea Witch ʃotʃiaʃ will jvʃt take her place, and I'm...fairly certain ʃHE iʃn't evil.~ 12:18 GA: kill her and make it look like an accident if you really dont want to make her blame you 12:18 GA: or blame it on vejant and let her kill him idk 12:18 GT: ~I'M NOT KILLING ANYONE, DOIR!~ 12:19 GA: alright, alright 12:19 GT: ~Let'ʃ...talk abovt ʃomething elʃe, all right?~ 12:19 GA: kay 12:20 GA: how do you pronounce your name 12:20 GT: ~Have I really never ʃaid it ovt lovd in front of yov?~ 12:20 GA: idk 12:21 GA: if you have, then uh, maybe you said it the way i think it is, so it's all good 12:21 GA: wait have i really not said it to you out loud? 12:22 GA: rye-spor 12:22 GT: ~Oh my GodOʃ.~ 12:23 GA: hahah i knew i was wrong 12:23 GA: i never get peoples names right 12:23 GA: i thought beau was beau as in beautiful and not bow for like months until we met up irl 12:23 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 12:24 GA: wait i think we originally met at a party 12:24 GA: eh, maybe i forgot 12:24 GA: (( these pre-meetups are barely canon anyway )) 12:24 GT: ~In any caʃe, I pronovnce it 'Rhyʃ-poor'.~ 12:24 GT: ((ehehe)) 12:24 GT: ~...I hope I have YOVR name correct.~ 12:24 GT: ~It'ʃ 'Dwahr', yeʃ?~ 12:24 GA: okay but is that y an i? 12:24 GA: eh, yeah 12:25 GA: less a, more o 12:25 GA: dwohr 12:25 GT: ~...'Dwohr'.~ 12:25 GA: i say it dwaoh in true brooklyn fashion though 12:26 GA: nah thats more like dwah 12:26 GT: ~To anʃwer yovr earlier qveʃtion, yeʃ, the 'y' iʃ an 'i'.~ 12:26 GA: (( what accent does ryspor have )) 12:26 GT: ((slight British)) 12:27 GA: (( hehehe )) 12:27 GA: you probably dont know what brooklyn is 12:27 GA: you kind of sound british though, so maybe you have troll versions of the countries of our accents' origins 12:27 GA: also that one aztec guy is, well, aztec 12:28 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, Tlaloc. ʃo wonderfvlly...cvltvral.~ 12:28 GA: yeah i know his name 12:29 GA: btw im just gonna keep saying your name how i have been 12:29 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'll ʃtart calling yov 'Doh-ear', then.~ 12:29 GT: ~3=:3~ 12:30 GA: oh ive heard some weird ways of saying it but ive never heard dohear 12:30 GA: youve used my name out loud more than i have though 12:30 GA: probably because youre usually chastizing me about stuff 12:30 GT: ~Haha, very trve.~ 12:32 GA: ugh, this game really sucks 12:32 GT: ~It really doeʃ, ʃomewhat.~ 12:32 GA: like, we dont even get to be the main characters, because the twinks are. we're doing little subplots but the twinks have all of the big important parts in the overarching story which spans far above our little session. 12:33 GT: ~I like to think we're all the main characterʃ of ovr own perʃonal ʃtorieʃ, myʃelf.~ 12:33 GA: eh 12:33 GA: im pretty sure im a main character anyway 12:33 GT: ~Yov ovld think of the twinkʃ aʃ particvlarly advanced NPCʃ, poʃʃibly?~ 12:33 GT: ~Covld, ʃorry.~ 12:34 GA: i guess 12:34 GA: thatll make it morally easier to kill jack i suppose 12:34 GA: though i think he entered in the game as a player 12:34 GT: ~Mmm, trve.~ 12:34 GA: really i just want some of my own mysteries which get revealed 12:34 GA: like, my one big mystery- my blackouts and such- is jacks fault 12:35 GA: i guess maybe the hair sticky uppy thing is a mystery but cmon thats probably gonna get explained in like, a joke or whatever 12:35 GT: ~Well, if it makeʃ yov feel any better, I don't have any large myʃterieʃ that I'm aware of.~ 12:35 GT: ~And if I do, they certainly haven't been revealed yet.~ 12:35 GA: how can it even be a mystery if you dont know its a mystery 12:36 GA: its like a double negative 12:36 GT: ~Perhapʃ itʃ myʃteriovʃ natvre Iʃ the myʃtery?~ 12:36 GT: ~Wait, no, that'ʃ ʃtvpid.~ 12:36 GA: maybe the real mystery is why dont you have any mysteries 12:36 GA: maybe youre just boring, or a side character 12:36 GT: ~3=>:I~ 12:36 GA: clearly my mystery with jack and jack's obsession with me makes me a main character 12:37 GT: ~I'm ʃvre.~ 12:37 GA: i mean im probably gonna be the one to kill him, right? because he's messed with me the most. 12:37 GA: unless its null. the whole, lover kills you thing. 12:37 GA: or libby. or scarlet. or the herald. theyre all good candidates tbh 12:37 GT: ~My involvement with Libby, ʃtatvʃ aʃ ʃpace player, and dvty to both create the new vniverʃe and cavʃe the ʃcratch certainly don't matter in the ʃlighteʃt.~ 12:38 GA: hey but thats the thing, you have your whole duty figured out already 12:39 GA: i dont know what im supposed to do or what my duty and destiny are, so i could still be the protagonist unknowingly 12:39 GA: either that, or one of the side characters whose just there for comic relief 12:40 GT: ~Yov covld alʃo be the main character'ʃ beʃt friend. They're fairly relevant in moʃt ʃtorieʃ.~ 12:40 GA: yeah maybe 12:41 GA: but this is a video game, at least i think it is, not a book or anything 12:41 GA: possibly some form of very advanced dnd? we do have a lot of freedom 12:42 GA: ooh, or maybe an advanced sims game 12:42 GT: ~Yeʃ, thiʃ feelʃ like a ʃandbox game more than anything, to be honeʃt.~ 12:42 GA: and im the main character because im always doing really random shit 12:43 GA: like you know how in the sims you have that one character you started with that makes all the money and then gradually you get some others to fill the house 12:43 GT: ~The high intelligence and ʃelf-awareneʃʃ of the conʃortʃ wovld ʃvpport the 'ʃimʃ' idea aʃ well, come to think of it.~ 12:43 GA: and i think we might actually be the players 12:43 GA: bc we have the sburb server 12:43 GA: so nobody is controlling us? 12:44 GT: ((you're riding a dangerous line there doir)) 12:44 GA: (( never )) 12:44 GA: also, question, whats a godos and why do you keep saying it 12:44 GT: ((so tempted to have ryspor say "well...")) 12:45 GT: ~Ah! Oh. Vm. Well.~ 12:45 GA: its just 'god' isnt it, or did i get that wrong 12:45 GA: or is that like, godOS as in robot 12:46 GT: ~Yeʃ, that. Iʃ what I waʃ going for.~ 12:46 GA: wait is that the thing that the universe is because i think ive been hacking it 12:46 GA: does that make me like, an antigod 12:46 GT: ~Ah, no, it'ʃ actvally apparently the ʃvpreme rvler and/or progenitor of Libby'ʃ planet.~ 12:46 GA: then its not actually a god? 12:47 GT: ~Well, I'm not entirely ʃvre, ʃeeing aʃ I'm not entirely ʃvre what a 'god' iʃ, either.~ 12:47 GA: jack is a double god 12:48 GA: and we're kind of gods for creating a universe, right? 12:48 GT: ~Well, yeʃ, I know abovt God TIERʃ. I aʃʃvmed it waʃ ʃome kind of nonʃenʃe word.~ 12:48 GA: god 'tier' would imply that youre at the level of godhood 12:49 GT: ~No, bvt what exactly Iʃ a 'god'?~ 12:49 GA: idk dude 12:49 GA: supreme beings? 12:49 GA: universe creators? 12:49 GA: immortals? 12:50 GA: and we'll never be immortals (immortals) 12:50 GT: ((no)) 12:50 GT: ((do not even)) 12:50 GA: uh, sorry. some catchy tune popped in my head. 12:51 GA: i dont think ive ever heard it before, earth ended all the way back in october, i think, so idk where i got it from 12:51 GT: ((oh man yeah it diid)) 12:51 GT: ((we're already dated)) 12:51 GT: ((so weird)) 12:52 GA: shit, we're stuck at 2013, we'll never know who the next president is! 12:52 GA: what if romney would have run next, and he ended up being a good president? we'll never know! 12:53 GT: ~Haha, another advantage of being a troll. There waʃ never any dovbt the Condeʃe wovld have kept rvling for at leaʃt another hvndred ʃweepʃ.~ 12:53 GT: ~And even then Maenam wovld have inevitably ʃvcceeded her.~ 12:54 GA: oh, you guys didnt have obamas or romneys, i forgot 12:54 GT: ~Althovgh I heard ʃhe had abdicated, which wovld likely have cavʃed an awfvl lot of tvrmoil when the time came for her to ʃtep vp to rvle.~ 12:55 GA: shes allowed to abdicate at only, like, 13? 12:55 GA: what if shes just going through a rebellious phase? 12:55 GA: she mightve regretted that later 12:55 GT: ~I think it may have been more on principle than anything elʃe.~ 12:55 GA: oh 12:56 GT: ~ʃhe wovld likely have either been forced to rvle or cvlled for rebellion eventvally.~ 12:57 GA: she wouldve been a very fabulous ruler 12:57 GT: ~Haha, indeed.~ 12:57 GT: ~Her Vncontrollable Fabvloʃity, perhapʃ?~ 12:57 GA: hehehe 12:57 GA: yeah 12:57 GA: hey when we rebuild civilization do you wanna do a democracy 12:57 GA: or a democratic republic 12:58 GA: or i guess we could be communists and take advantage of our citizens and such 12:58 GT: ~A democracy iʃ the governing ʃyʃtem vʃed by yovr home 'covntry', yeʃ?~ 12:58 GA: yeah 12:58 GA: its like communism except theres even bigger illusion of not being controlled by the government 12:59 GT: ~It might be intereʃting to work ovt a blend of ovr two ʃyʃtemʃ, if ʃvch a thing iʃ poʃʃible.~ 12:59 GA: you guys were just a tyranny though 12:59 GA: tyrannys always get overthrown by rebellious heroes, or fail 12:59 GA: also theyre way unjust 01:00 GT: ~To be fair, the Condeʃce waʃ a very effective rvler. The empire expanded fvrther than ever before vnder her reign.~ 01:00 GA: yeah but you were under complete and utter control, and you could be culled 01:01 GA: thats nowhere near justice 01:01 GT: ~Well, we did have a jvʃtice ʃyʃtem, yov know.~ 01:01 GA: i bet it was corrupt and not nearly as fair as ours 01:02 GA: 'innocent until proven guilty' and 'you have the right to remain silent' and all that jazz 01:02 GT: ~Yov made yovr caʃe in front of a team of Legiʃlaceratorʃ, a crowd of the general pvblic, and Hiʃ Honorable Tyranny.~ 01:02 GA: hahaha 01:02 GA: in ours, uh, 01:03 GT: ~If yov were ʃvcceʃʃfvl, yov wovld probably live.~ 01:03 GA: i dont know how courts work tbh 01:03 GA: yeah we dont really have the death sentence in a lot of places any more 01:03 GA: like 99.9% of trials ended with everyone involved staying alive 01:03 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ.~ 01:03 GT: ~That'ʃ...rather a lot more lenient than ovr ʃyʃtem.~ 01:04 GA: yeah theyd get thrown in jail or let free or have to do community service 01:04 GT: ~99.9% more lenient, to be exact.~ 01:04 GA: generally, the government didnt kill anyone unless in secret which is against the law and they shouldnt have done 01:05 GA: other governments were meaner but literally none were as harsh as yours, ever 01:06 GA: hey im getting really excited so lets stop talking about justice related things before i go on a suicide mission to prospit 01:07 GT: ~Right, yeʃ, we wovldn't want that to happen. Again.~ 01:07 GT: ~Hm.~ 01:08 GT: ~...Did yov have FLARPing?~ 01:08 GA: we had farting and larping, yes 01:09 GT: ~...I can aʃʃvre yov no farting waʃ involved.~ 01:09 GA: whys there an f 01:09 GT: ~It ʃtandʃ for 'Fatal'.~ 01:09 GA: ooof course 01:10 GA: our larping was, at its most violent, slightly painful to some nerds 01:10 GA: they ran around with fake weapons and whacked each other and pretended to be elves and goblins or something 01:11 GA: i was more into the roleplaying that didnt take any physical effort at all 01:11 GT: ~FLARPing waʃ qvite fvn, actvally. It waʃ ʃomewhat like that, except with actval weaponʃ and an almoʃt video game-eʃqve interface.~ 01:11 GA: are we talking like universe breaking impossible interfaces like with captchalogues? 01:12 GA: and life bars that float above peoples heads and actual stats like we have? 01:12 GT: ~No, thiʃ waʃ inʃect-baʃed technology, and yeʃ, exactly like that.~ 01:12 GA: if we ever get out of this alive i am going to do so much science omg 01:12 GT: ~Haha.~ 01:13 GA: did you flarp a lot? did you ever die? 01:14 GT: ~I tended to ʃwing more towardʃ the tabletop ʃide of thingʃ initially, bvt eventvally a mvʃtardblood in my grovp got hiʃ handʃ on ʃome clovding gear and we played ʃome campaignʃ.~ 01:14 GA: their blood is mustard? 01:14 GT: ~Mvʃtard-colored. It'ʃ a bit of a ʃlang term.~ 01:14 GA: oh 01:15 GA: hehe 01:15 GA: im a ketchup blood 01:15 GT: ~He had an entire apicvltvre network, aʃ I recall. Yov wovld have had a field day.~ 01:15 GA: whats apiculture 01:15 GT: ~Bee power.~ 01:15 GA: that doesnt make sense to me at all 01:16 GA: you can explain it later though 01:16 GA: get back to your backstory 01:16 GT: ~He kept large beehiveʃ in hiʃ hive, and - oh, all right.~ 01:16 GA: (( are you talking about sollux omfg )) 01:17 GT: ((shhhhhhhHHHHHH I WASN'T TRYING TOOOO BUT)) 01:17 GT: ((IT'S NOT HIM OK)) 01:17 GT: ((no one needs to know)) 01:17 GA: oh yeah hey you were telling me something once about a figurine of a character? 01:18 GA: you were gonna use it for your henshin pen but lost it in water 01:18 GT: ~Yeʃ, my ranger, Ketreʃ. ʃhe waʃ a crack ʃhot indeed...~ 01:18 GA: you flarped as a girl? hehehe 01:18 GA: did you have to dress up as her too? 01:18 GT: ~I think I might ʃtill have my bowkind ʃomewhere arovnd my hive, actvally.~ 01:19 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 01:19 GA: i have no right to laugh at you for this, actually, ive been crossdressing and crossgendering like its going out of style 01:20 GA: still gonna laugh tho 01:20 GT: ~For a moment I thovght yov were actvally going to be matvre abovt thiʃ.~ 01:20 GT: ~Alaʃ.~ 01:20 GA: pfft, im always being mature 01:20 GA: at least compared to normal 13 year olds 01:20 GT: ~I never dovbted it.~ 01:21 GA: we all suffer from anime children syndrome 01:21 GA: i mean, *none* of us are going through our invader zim phase, or weeaboo phase, or have acne 01:21 GT: ~I think that point iʃ rather debatable with Leon.~ 01:22 GA: thats not a phase, thats really who he is 01:22 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe a 25-ʃweep ʃtreak can't really be conʃidered a phaʃe anymore.~ 01:23 GA: that kid was born reading manga and saying desu 01:23 GT: ~Haha, I don't dovbt it.~ 01:24 GA: anyway was your backstory gonna continue or is it my turn to interject and tell you about my much more mild version of roleplaying 01:24 GA: either way im gonna derail the conversation between every sentence 01:25 GT: ~I'll finiʃh vp by bragging abovt ʃome of my better ranged killʃ, ʃvch aʃ the time I got a troll with ridicvlovʃly elaborate hornʃ when they got cavght in a tree while he waʃ chaʃing after me.~ 01:25 GA: (( brb a sec )) 01:26 GA: (( fill this page with stories in my absence )) 01:26 GT: ~Hiʃ ʃeven-Leagve bootʃ didn't deter the arrow'ʃ flight, oh my no.~ 01:27 GT: ~Of covrʃe, the damn bootʃ ended vp being too large for me anywayʃ, ʃo I vʃed them aʃ bait for particvlarly adventvrovʃ rogveʃ in the end.~ 01:28 GT: ~Oh, I'd nearly forgotten abovt ovr excvrʃion to the deʃert. That waʃ an...intereʃting campaign, to ʃay the leaʃt.~ 01:29 GT: ~At leaʃt ʃvnwalkerʃ are leʃʃ rambvnctiovʃ at night.~ 01:30 GT: ~It waʃ a bit ʃad, really, ʃhooting ʃvch pitifvl creatvreʃ, eʃpecially when yov thovght yov recognized the ʃhape of their hornʃ.~ 01:30 GA: (( back, sorry )) 01:31 GA: so youre tellin me killing the sea witch isnt the answer but youve killed tons of stuff and people before 01:32 GA: i lived a cushy, murder free life and im neutral bordering on good and i can barely not care about killing sentient beings 01:32 GA: but youre like, straight up good and you can do that stuff? 01:32 GT: ~It'ʃ different, all right? I've only ever killed ONE troll I knew well, and I qvit FLARPing afterwardʃ ovt of remorʃe and gvilt.~ 01:32 GA: ooh were they your romantic partner at the time? 01:33 GT: ~...They vʃed to be.~ 01:33 GA: ah, all the more tragic. good backstory fuel. 01:34 GT: ~...ʃhe deʃerved every damn arrow ʃhe got, in any caʃe.~ 01:34 GA: hehehe 01:34 GA: well damn i dont think i have any roleplaying experiences like that 01:34 GA: unless this is an rpg in which case i have tons of roleplaying experiences like that 01:35 GT: ~Haha.~ 01:35 GA: like one time, one of my friends went insane and nearly killed all of us, but then i subdued him and then he didnt want to be my friend still 01:35 GA: and one other time, we met a giant naked guy at the center of a planet 01:36 GA: oh and once everyone on my team including myself failed to pull a rope for like half an hour 01:36 GT: ((you realize the situation between doir and nate is that of an unusually cheery karkat and much more grumpy gamzee)) 01:36 GA: (( heheheh )) 01:37 GA: id say i had some pretty fun experiences, and i suppose the mental and emotional trauma isnt that bad 01:37 GA: wait, i dont think that counts as backstory since thats after the adventure started 01:38 GT: ((ryspor keeps mentally keyboard smashing every time doir talks about his emotional trauma)) 01:38 GA: (( hehehehhehe )) 01:40 GT: ~Yov have a point.~ 01:40 GA: wow all of my adventures suck 01:41 GT: ~Well, yov've managed to reʃtrain yovrʃelf from killing ʃeriad in a fit of whatever-paʃʃeʃ-for-high-blood-in-hvmanʃ rage, ʃo that covntʃ for ʃomething, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 01:42 GA: uh, when humans break up, they dont get angry 01:42 GA: they go through five steps 01:42 GA: denial, something, something else, and two other things 01:43 GA: one of them is anger but usually its just kick the wall and slam the door extra hard anger 01:43 GA: not murder the person who wronged you anger 01:43 GA: and actually i dont give a shit any more. i mean, i got over being brutally murdered and watching you being brutally murdered in like, a week? and now i just have trust issues and a grudge 01:44 GA: well i already had trust issues, but yknow, even more of them 01:47 GA: pffft screw that i totally shouldve killed seriad in rage 01:47 GA: hey can you kill her for me ill give you ten bucks 01:47 GT: ~No.~ 01:48 GA: damn, ill just have to pay birdman then 01:48 GT: ~Birdman?~ 01:48 GA: eh, i dont even have to pay him, i could probably just say 'lol betcha cant kill seriad' and hed do it 01:48 GA: vejant 01:48 GA: obsessed with birds 01:48 GT: ~Ah.~ 01:49 GA: are you sure you cant kill her? she uses a chain, right? she probably cant even attack underwater 01:50 GT: ~No, Doir. I'm not going to kill ʃeriad, mvch aʃ I'd like to ʃometimeʃ.~ 01:51 GA: well, its as they say, 'when you need something done and no one else is available to bribe, you gotta use bombs' 01:52 GT: ~I thovght yov got kicked off of 'Team Boom'?~ 01:52 GA: well, yeah, but i still have my bombs and napalm 01:52 GA: and what nate taught me 01:53 GA: that phrase sounds like something he'd say, anyway 01:53 GT: ~Haha.~ 01:54 GA: im still surprised they let me go near explosives and only took that privelage away when i kept saying we should blow the city up 01:54 GA: and even then it was only temporary leave 01:54 GA: i wonder if i got a 401k, or any benefits 01:54 GA: i hope i got dental, i havent had a tooth brush in months 01:55 GT: ~I'm going to ʃay yeʃ, even thovgh I haven't the fainteʃt idea what yov're talking abovt.~ 01:55 GA: woohoo, i wont have to form a union and demand it 01:56 GA: hey i think i could find some chemicals and maybe fashion a bomb or two out of them for underwater use 01:57 GA: (kidding, by the way, i dont know how to make bombs at all, nate did all of the work) 01:58 GT: ~Pity, I waʃ going to aʃk yov to give me the captcha code once yov'd made ʃome.~ 01:58 GA: id need to go home and steal from my moms lab anyway 01:59 GA: i doubt i can find any cesium around here 02:01 GA: so, wanna gossip about everyone behind their backs? 02:01 GT: ((ehehe)) 02:02 GT: ~Haha, certainly.~ 02:02 GA: okay, ummm 02:02 GA: did you ever see nulls fanfiction about sami and beau? 02:03 GT: ((trying to rememberrrr)) 02:04 GA: its all i can really think of thats embarrassing or they wouldnt like me telling others 02:04 GA: like 'beau was nice to me yesterday' or 'aura was really smart and investigated a weakness in the imps' arent really good gossip 02:05 GA: though i guess we could just compliment everyone around us and then later if they ever found out they'd just be flattered 02:07 GT: ~Well, if we're going by complimentʃ, all I've got iʃ 'Vejant haʃn't been arovnd lately, making it eaʃier to plan', 'Meovet keepʃ calling me Leader, which iʃ nice if a tad creepy at timeʃ', and 'ʃeriad managed to collapʃe vnder the weight of two ʃvitʃ of ʃcalemail armor at an opportvne moment', ʃo...~ 02:07 GA: hehehe 02:07 GA: but the fanfiction tho 02:07 GA: i mean it was preeeeetty nsfw 02:07 GA: and very embarrassing 02:07 GT: ~Oh my.~ 02:08 GT: ~Do yov have the link, perhapʃ?~ 02:08 GA: i dunno, what kind of friend would i be if i gave this out? 02:08 GA: id be embarrassing three people at once! 02:08 -- galactoidArrival GA sends beausamifanficbynullarlol.txt -- 02:09 GT: ((couldn't just link to the wiki could you)) 02:09 GT: ((gawd)) 02:09 GA: (( https://docs.google.com/document/d/1XEpqL15W-0So_Ga8BwkySNIfVgIUM5Mb8mIVbYBlmdY/edit )) 02:10 GA: the words "CAA: Then it is of utmost flippin' importance that you forget you ever read it. CAA: And delete it. CAA: And tell no one about it." come to mind 02:10 GA: hehehe, those suckers gave it to me with like, barely any effort required 02:12 GT: ~Well then.~ 02:12 GT: ~That waʃ.~ 02:12 GT: ~Intereʃting.~ 02:12 GA: tell no one 02:12 GT: ~I won't, believe me.~ 02:12 GA: i mean, they told me tell no one, and i told you, so really you can tell whoever you want and i wont care much 02:13 GA: ive been *kind of a dick* to both of them lately though, mostly because my natural state is being a dick, so id rather you not, actually 02:14 GA: ooh speaking of people who are dicks i havent tried using the fanfic and my ownership of it to extort null yet 02:14 GA: heheheheheh 02:14 GT: ~...I worry abovt yov ʃometimeʃ, Doir.~ 02:15 GA: oh everyones gonna die anyway i might as well have some fun embarrassing them before their time comes 02:15 GA: from the beginning its been clear that this game aint fuckin around 02:16 GA: someones gotta make up for all of that lack of fuck around, yknow? 02:17 GT: ~ʃo yov're inʃinvating that yov are the yin to the entire vniverʃe'ʃ yang, then?~ 02:17 GA: yes. 02:17 GA: liked 70% of the things i say are jokes 02:18 GA: the rest is a slurry of pointless rambling, bad grammar, character development, hanging lampshades, being meta, and consoling you 02:19 GA: and half of those are jokes anyway 02:19 GA: its really more of an 85/15 split 02:20 GA: literally most of this thing im saying about always joking is a joke. it will never end. i am the chosen one, the true comic relief. 02:21 GT: ~'The Clown Who Lived', perhapʃ?~ 02:21 GA: im neither a clown nor am i good at living 02:22 GA: just particularly aloof and i like entertaining myself 02:22 GT: ~Oh, ʃhvʃh. It waʃ a reference to Harrie Potter, whih I know yov have in yovr vniverʃe.~ 02:22 GA: ive only seen the movies anyway 02:23 GA: ooh if jack is voldemort then im harry potter though 02:23 GA: you can be hermione 02:23 GA: hermoine? 02:23 GA: heroineme 02:23 GT: ((hieronymus)) 02:24 GA: (( idk who that is )) 02:24 GT: ~Well, it'ʃ Hermin Grange for me, ʃo I'm not ʃvre.~ 02:24 GA: hermin? 02:25 GA: okay, like, thats kind of a stretch 02:25 GT: ((you try shortening hermione into 6 letters and see if you can do better)) 02:25 GA: (( hehehe )) 02:25 GA: so whats the authors name, jjjkkk rolin? 02:27 GT: ~Jvʃt The Rowlinge, actvally. I'm not ʃvre where yov're getting all the 'J'ʃ and 'K'ʃ from.~ 02:27 GA: i think she made those up anyway 02:29 GT: ~Haha.~ 02:30 GA: thats a fake laugh, there is no way you understand what i meant there 02:30 GT: ((>:I)) 02:31 GA: she put the initials j. k. before rowling as part of her pen name 02:31 GA: trolls dont have pen names, you didnt get the joke, but you couldve asked for some context 02:32 GT: ~Well, plenty of ambitiovʃ trollʃ have taken on vnofficial titleʃ in addition to their official one. I aʃʃvmed it waʃ ʃomething ʃimilar.~ 02:32 GA: w/e 02:33 GA: hehehehe, if you ever want leon to do something for you, just mention the harry potter series to him 02:33 GA: in addition to being a huge weeaboo, he was also quite the potterhead 02:35 GA: i mean he wore cloaks and liked to play pretend wizards when we were younger and he was in town so seriously give that kidman a cloak and a toy wand and he'll do whatever you want 02:35 GA: i got him to give me all of his money every time 02:35 GT: ~I'll keep it in mind. Perhapʃ I ʃhovld give myʃelf a lightning-ʃhaped ʃcar...~ 02:36 GA: yes, definitely 02:37 GT: ~I'll get right on it, not to worry.~ 02:40 GA: hey, are you still in my bed? 02:41 GA: bc if so, late we should totally make a pillow fort and put up a no girls allowed sign, and then transform into girls to spite it 02:41 GT: ~Oh, no, I moved back to my own reʃpiteblock a while ago. Why?~ 02:41 GA: oh okay 02:42 GA: maybe later then, when i actually fall asleep instead of bashing my head in 02:42 GT: ~Well, we can ʃtill make a pillow fort and...tvrn into girlʃ, jvʃt perhapʃ not right now, ʃeeing aʃ I have yet to actvally alchemize my pen.~ 02:42 GA: oh you should get on that 02:42 GA: just make sure whatever you do, you get wings bc theyre the coolest 02:44 GT: ~Well, if yov'll remember I have my own perʃonal flying device now, ʃo it'ʃ a tad irrelevant whether or not I have wingʃ.~ 02:45 GA: that huge boat thing? 02:45 GA: that probably wouldnt fit in an elevator, unlike wings 02:45 GA: what if you were falling down an elevator shaft 02:45 GT: ~I'd...decaptchalogve it and get on?~ 02:45 GT: ~It'ʃ not THAT large, yov know.~ 02:45 GA: yeah but the sail is pretty big 02:47 GA: i still have no clue how we got those 02:48 GA: nor do i know how- oh! actually, i was flaunting the fact that i got a valentine from jack in nulls face, and also told her how jack said he cant feel love nor hate, and she said she gave jack my heart for valentines day too 02:48 GT: ~Oh dear, a re-gifting, then? How callovʃ of him.~ 02:49 GA: no, no, because he ripped my heart out of me, it said so in the letter 02:49 GA: that means that there are currently three of my hearts floating around inventorys, counting the one still in my chest 02:50 GA: and there are like, 10 of my heads 02:50 GA: waking head, dream head, christmas head, headless zombie, duped heads, the code for my brain null gave me, so many of them 02:51 GA: how many of your heads are around the incipisphere? 02:51 GT: ~That iʃ a rather alarming amovnt of body partʃ floating arovnd.~ 02:51 GT: ~Three ʃo far, I believe, thovgh one of them iʃ ʃomewhat... 'grape jellified', ʃo to ʃpeak.~ 02:52 GA: oh i forgot my dead head currently in the tower 02:52 GA: ghost head? 02:52 GA: soul head 02:52 GA: i dont see why we dont just leave the tower with those bodies through hacking or portals and use those for adventuring 02:53 GA: i think those are invincibile, because, you know, ghost 02:53 GA: eh, if we tried we'd fail, it'd break the plot 02:54 GA: assuming we truly are in a video game with a plot 02:54 GA: we should try anyway 02:55 GT: ~I don't know if we are actvally ghoʃtʃ right now, yov know. I'd imagine there wovld be conʃiderably more floating and phaʃing throvgh wallʃ if that waʃ the caʃe, if common lore iʃ to be believed.~ 02:55 GA: yes but they are the dead versions of my waking body and your dream body 02:55 GA: like, i doubt they can actually die 02:56 GT: ~Alʃo, have yov conʃidered they might only exiʃt within the tower?~ 02:56 GA: um, remember that one time i got out 02:56 GA: went to hephaustus? and the matrix? 02:56 GA: and libby said she saved them from the dream bubbles 02:56 GA: them/us 02:57 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe yov have a point there.~ 02:57 GA: yeah, but again, if it did work, we'd be effectively invincible or immortal 02:58 GA: which doesnt fly well for plots 03:00 GA: anyway, good chat, we got a lot of socialization done, and all that 03:00 GA: see ya around, risspore! 03:00 GT: ~In a while, Doh-ear!~ 03:00 GA: no no wait 03:00 GA: i gotta tell you bc youre using it wrong 03:01 GA: in a while is only for in a while crocodile 03:01 GA: see ya around isnt a play on see ya later alligator its a totally different phrase 03:01 GA: i was lettin you be wrong bc it was kinda cute but youre a grammatically correct person so you gotta know 03:01 GT: ~...In a bit, Doh-ear, then?~ 03:02 GA: good 03:02 GA: hehe 03:02 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 03:02 --